One Last Chance
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have been living with each other since she was small. Now she is 19 and Sesshomaru wants what he has tried to get since day one. Will he take this last chance and fulfill his destiny? SesshomaruXRin
1. Chapter 1

1One last Chance

Sesshomaru had been in out in the gardens with Rin all day. Everything was going to according to plan. Soon it will be night fall and he will ask her after dinner. He has been preparing this for the past few months now, now he is ready.

Rin put the last flower into the arrangement and placed it on Sesshomaru's head. He smiled at her. "Rin it is coming to be the time that we must go in for dinner. Would you like to go in now?" Sesshomaru said to her in his normal tone of voice. Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama we should go inside so as to not be late when the servants bring the food" Rin replied.

Sesshomaru took her hand and together they walked back into the castle. "The Eastern lord will be joining us for conferences latter this week Rin. She will need to be escorted around the castle so she knows where everything is while she is staying with us. Would you like to do that?" Sesshomaru asked while they walked along through the many darkened halls of his castle.

Rin looked up at him. "I would love to escort the Eastern lord through our halls but might I suggest something" Rin asked wearily hoping he would say yes. "What is it you think we should do Rin?" he asked curiously still looking ahead. "I think we should brighten the halls up a bit not with candles but sunlight it might make the Eastern lord feel more at home….what do you think Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with hope dripping from her voice.

Sesshomaru now looked at her thinking on what his answer should be he looked at Rin's pale skin from lack of sunlight and sighed. "Yes Rin I think you're right we should bring light into the castle it is quite gloomy sometimes. What surprises me is that you didn't ask this before but yes I will get on that as soon as possible, we should have windows in the halls so that it brings in sunlight.

When Rin got to her room she went to get ready for dinner she washed up while thinking about what Sesshomaru said earlier "What surprises me is that you didn't ask this before" Rin plopped herself on her bed wondering if he knew she wanted windows in the castle and why he wasn't as silent as he was before when she was a small child. She looked up into her night sky ceiling and sighed. She walked out of her room to the dinning hall still thinking.

When she made it to the hall Sesshomaru was waiting for her there sitting in his normal seat at the end of the table. She sat down beside him on his right and waited for the servants to bring out their food. A few servants brought out tea and the rest brought out what was to be served for dinner that night. Rin placed her napkin on her lap and picked up her utensils.

For the most point dinner was silent as usual except for the small talk each made with each other while they were waiting for either tea or some other product from the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and he sighed 'What the hell am I doing? _Why am I doing this? She is going to say no it's not hard to figure out'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself not knowing if he should ask her or not. He finally decided to ask her. He swallowed all his pride and opened his mouth to speak.

"Rin" He said shakily hoping she didn't notice. Rin swallowed the food in her mouth and answered him in her usual respectful tone. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru continued trying to keep his voice calm but was being unsuccessful. "Rin th-there is something I must ask you latter in the tea room if you would like to join me?" He said mentally hitting himself for making this wait even longer.

"Sure Sesshomaru-sama I'll join you in the tea room when should I go to meet you there?" Rin asked pleased he wished to speak with her latter after dinner. "Around six thirty should be the right time Rin" He told her glad she said yes to his offer. "I'll be there then may I be excused?" She asked wanting to go so she would be able to get ready enough for bed so she could just have to change and put her long ebony black hair up and then she could go right to bed.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and nodded. Rin put her napkin on her plate and got out of her chair pushing it in after herself and left the dinning hall for her bed quarters. Sesshomaru looked down at his plate and sighed again he got up and went to his own bed chambers in the very back of the castle he unlocked the door and walked in.

His bedroom was decorated with red and gold on the far side was his bed the framing was wood painted golden with red designs all around the rim. His dresser was on the right it looked like the beds frame. He had a mirror in the room next to his dresser it was a golden dragon with its tail as the rim and its clawed hands holding it up. The room had a rug in the middle of the room with Tigers around it with the most beautiful tapestry work in the middle.

Sesshomaru laid on his bed massaging his temple thinking about how he should ask Rin this question. '_How can six words be so hard to say six simple words why must it be so hard to say them? It doesn't make sense I am Sesshomaru demon lord of the western lands! How can this be so hard?'_ As sesshomaru fought himself in his head he didn't realize how late it was getting. By the time he noticed the clock it was ten minutes past the time he was supposed to meet Rin in the tea room. He ran as fast as he could to the tea room hoping she was still there.

When he got there she was still sitting in the room. She turned to face Sesshomaru as he stepped in the room. He calmly sat next to her deciding that he would ask her when she asked. The servants came in and brought tea. They sat the tea on the table and bowed before they returned to what they were doing before this.

Rin poured herself some tea and took a sip and placed it back on the sassier. Sesshomaru did the same before Rin asked about what he had to ask her. Sesshomaru turned to face her and looked into her eyes praying to the gods he would not mess this up. "Rin….would…Would you be my mate for life?"

(A/N: This is the original that I made 5 years ago when I was 13 please if you have a flame for me saying that my writing is horrible. One: I made it when I was THIRTEEN! Two: The Characters are the way I want them. They are Out of Character (OOC) and I want them that way. Three: my lemons may suck, but I don't make a habit of it to test my sex abilities in writing. Four: Please don't tell me about how fast a demon can have sex. Demons are suppose to be fast in almost everything that they do they are like super humans. And Five: Have I every taken sex ed yes I have, did I pass? No and I don't plan on taking it again. I know how to have sex and I know everything that it is about. I don't need to pass a class to know about sex. So if anyone wants to challenge me on a blow job after sex it's called afterplay! Most of you it doesn't apply to so don't worry your heads over it. I still love you all and I guess that flame just took me off guard. I'm tiered of everyone flaming my lemons because I wrote them when I was like 13 and the only recent ones I have written are in Just a fairy Tale and A Nightmare Come True. Why don't you all go check out those and tell me what you think! Mwazz Chio!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Mark

(A/N: This chapter is going to be the **BIGGEST!** lemon you probably will ever read good thing I made it rated R then )

Sesshomaru and Rin sat there it seems for more then an hour. Sesshomaru wanted to run but his lags felt like jelly keeping him there so he couldn't move. Rin stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes that seemed endless. Sesshomaru was looking right back at Rin dreading the answer. Rin lifted her hand to Sesshomaru's face and touched his cheek. "That would be…..the best thing that has ever happened to me Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru turned his head and kissed Rin's hand. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and carried her to his room soon to be their room. On the way to Sesshomaru's room Sesshomaru continuously kissed Rin silently thanking her that she chose yes instead of no. Rin kissed him back happy that he asked her that question she thought he would never ask.

(A/N: Ok we all know what is going to happen next so if u have a weak stomach please leave now or forever hold in your peuk)

When they arrived in Sesshomaru's bed chambers, Sesshomaru placed Rin on the soft bed and kissed her once again. Sesshomaru slid off Rin's kimono and looked at her. Rin blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "I'm ugly" Said Rin sadly. Sesshomaru shook his head and kissed her making a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts he nipped one of them. Rin squeaked and then giggled out of surprise.

Rin slipped her hands inside of Sesshomaru's kimono and took it off of his body. Her eyes went wide seeing all the muscle he had. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction. Sesshomaru continued to kiss Rin down her stomach to her cunt he stopped and licked her. Rin failed to suppress the moan that came out of her mouth. Sesshomaru returned to her mouth and kissed her once more. He got in between her legs and got ready to enter her.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said softly calling her back to the real world. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin answered not happy that he stopped what he was doing. "I'm going to enter you but since you're a virgin it will hurt do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked hoping she would say yes. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama I trust you" She said ready for what ever pain he was talking about.

Sesshomaru entered her as far as he could before he got to her barrier. When he couldn't enter her any more he shoved a little breaking her barrier. A tear ran down Rin's cheek but nothing more. Sesshomaru continuously trusted into Rin after a few minutes he sped up. With each impulse Rin's moaning got louder. Rin met his thrusts as she moaned. Sesshomaru exited her and Rin laid on top of him.

Rin started to suck on his member softly. Sesshomaru moaned with sheer pleasure as Rin sucked on his member pre-cum poured into her mouth. Instincts took over Rin and she swallowed all of it. Sesshomaru and Rin were now panting. This time it was Sesshomaru's turn he flipped her over and licked every part of her body. He stopped at her neck and whispered in Rin's ear "you're mine" He bit down on Rin's neck.

When he withdrew from Rin he laid beside her. Rin laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her sleeping form and listened to her soft breathing as it lulled him to sleep.

Sesshomaru's dream

Sesshomaru woke with a start. He looked over to wake Rin but she wasn't there. He figured she was downstairs talking to a maid about her breakfast. He got he got his cloths on and walked down the many halls to the first dinning room. He opened the door just in time to see someone jump out the window. He ran to the window and saw no one there.

He jumped out the window and ran. Sesshomaru found his way to kaede's village. He walked in the hut and looked around he saw his half-brother the human wench, the demon exterminator, the monk and the fox kit cuddled up with the demon cat. Inu-yasha woke with a start he took one lance at his half-brother and stood unsheathing tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru didn't waist time he ran out of the hut not caring he just ran away from a fight with his half-brother.

He ran back to the castle sniffing the air he walked to the table to find a note. It said: Sesshomaru

I took the human wench off your hands she will become my mate by the end of this month whether she likes it or not. Do be a good pet and not fallow us. We would like time alone before I mark her.

Ace

End Dream

Sesshomaru woke and sat bolt up right. He was breathing heavily and cold sweat was running down his body. He looked over to were Rin was and saw her sleeping peacefully. He ran his ringers through her hair and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and started the bath.

He got in the bath to wash off what remained of last nights love making. Rin woke up and heard the water running she looked over to see it was Sesshomaru that was in the bath. Rin got out of bed and went into the bath room she brushed her teeth and her hair. Sesshomaru stepped out to see Rin. He wrapped the towel around him self and then wrapped his arms around her. Rin bent down to spit out what remained from brushing her teeth and turned around.

He kissed her and smiled. Rin smiled back at him and then pushed him out of the bathroom. She got in the bath and washed off. _'I'M SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S MATE! OH MY GOD! I can't believe this is really happening' _Rin thought as she washed up. Rin got out of the bath a half and hour latter and poked her head out of the door. She saw Sesshomaru sitting there on the bed holding a brand new kimono. He walked over to the door and handed her the cloths. Rin shut the door and put on the kimono.

The kimono was royal blue wand on the back was Sesshomaru's family crest._ 'This kimono is beautiful' _she thought as she walked out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Sesshomaru's chest. Rin backed up and looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and carried her to the first dinning room. He sat her down in her chair and then sat in his. Rin glanced over at Sesshomaru and then continued eating her food. "Sesshomaru-sama can we go into the near by village today?" Rin asked Sesshomaru half way through breakfast. Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Yes Rin we can if you wish to go what is it that you need from the village?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. "Just some things new cloths material since winter will be coming soon and I need a couple other things" Rin said before taking another bite of her food.

When they went to the village Sesshomaru lat Rin go and get the things she needed. Sesshomaru went to do some shopping of his own he looked around the shops and humans and demons alike parted so he would not get angry at them. Sesshomaru stopped at a stand with flowers. He passed the stand knowing his gardens were better then any flower stand.

'_I need to get some things to liven up the castle but what will I get? The eastern lord needs light and I need that fixed up and I need more candles for my room.' _Sesshomaru looked around some more but nothing seemed to quite fit. He stopped at the candle shop and got candles to be held so latter he could send servants to go get them.

Sesshomaru found Rin getting clothing material and stopped to talk with her. "Rin while you are getting your other things can you get some things to brighten up the castle for the eastern lord's visit here?" Rin turned around and smiled as she nodded. Sesshomaru went back to looking around at these human made articles. He smelled an familiar sent in the air he looked up to see…..

(A/N: CLIFFIE I JUST LOVE THEM! Ok this might be my last cliffy I don't know but if I get a lot of reviews then I might see if I will stop making them oh well hope you all liked this chapter I think it was good I wont update till I have 30 reviews I hope you know well JENE, JENE ALL!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He smelled a familiar sent in the air he looked up to see Inu-yasha standing there with his human wench, the demon exterminator with her demon cat on her shoulder, the monk, and the little fox kit always saying the human wench was his mother. He looked over to Rin who was in a shop with beautiful vases and candles and various articles that would brighten up the castle. 'I don't need this right now I need to get ready for the eastern lord.

Inu-yasha flung his hand in front of Kagome who was talking to Sango at this point. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha in confusion but then saw Sesshomaru. Sango glared at Sesshomaru as Miroku caught sight of the demon lord as well. Sesshomaru glared right back and took a glance at Rin coming out of the shop.

Rin POV

I saw Sesshomaru-sama glaring at Inu-yasha and the rest of the group when I came out of the vase shop. I had to have some servants to come get the many vases and beautiful tapestry for the walls. Why did Inu-yasha have to show up at the most inconvenient times? He is such a Baka I hate him so much. I should just stay out of the way I wouldn't want to get Sesshomaru in a tight situation.

I went into the next shop to buy more things for when the eastern lord arrived. I thought to get several potted plants for the castle too but I didn't know what the eastern lord liked so I just thought to get flowers and put them in several variations. An arrow flew past my head just barely missing my nose and kept shopping.

The shop owner looked at me like I was crazy. I was used to it growing up with a demon has its advantages one: it means you won't be afraid of little things like an arrow flying past your head. Two: you have more protection then you ever thought you would have. Then there was the fact of Tensiaga even if she did die Sesshomaru would bring her back after the fight. Another arrow whizzed past my eyes when I was looking at a cretin flower arraignment. I walked over to the shop owner and smiled sweetly at him. I pointed out the one flower arrangement I found and asked for the flower types. He gave me the arrangement and left without giving me a chance to pay him.

I walked out of the shop and into the next one. Tilted my head at an interesting painting. I passed it I bought some various paintings and told the shop owner that some servants will be there later today to pick them up. I walked out of the shop and saw Sesshomaru make a good hit to Inu-yasha's head. I went into the next shop and bought some hair supplies and a new brush.

I walked outside and I saw Inu-yasha fall to the ground in pain. Sesshomaru walked over to me and told me to go get some servants to get the articles that we bought. I went back to the castle and told several of the servants to go down to the village. I went and put the flower arrangement in my bedroom. I like it personally so I kept it there. "The eastern lord doesn't need every single little arrangement I would like some of them."

Sesshomaru POV

'Rin did well' I thought as I picked up the Tetsusaiga. Inu-yasha looked up at me with a glare that could freeze hell. I laughed and I glared back at him. The human wench ran to Inu-yasha's side and kneeled beside him. I kicked her away and walked away. Sango and the monk were lying on the other side of the village unconscious. The fox kit crawled to the human wench's side and cried in her shoulder hoping she was alright.

I returned to the castle to find Rin in the library reading. I sat beside her and looked at the book she was reading. She looked up at me and smiled. She held up the book keeping her place in the book with her finger. I nodded and got up I went down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed some saki and went back to the kitchen. I told myself before I made Rin my mate that I wouldn't get drunk and hurt her.

I took a sip and got a book I sat next to Rin reading the book intently. I have read this book many times before but I like it. I have read this book 5 times before this every time I have found out a little more then before. Like something I missed or something that didn't make sense before but after I read it a few times did. After a few hours Rin got up to go to bed. I marked my place with the small blue lace that was attached to the book. I got up and put the book on the table next to where Rin placed her book.

I went to our bed room and got in night cloths. Rin came out of the bathroom just as I folded back the sheets so I could get into bed. Rin came over to me and gave me a kiss she went to the other side of the bed and folded back the sheets and got in. I slid into bed next to her. She laid her head on my chest and slowly she drifted to sleep. I again listened to her soft breathing. I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed I kissed her forehead and drifted into the black oblivion of sleep.

Next morning

Rin's POV

I woke with Sesshomaru lying next to me still asleep. I got up and went into the bathroom. I started a bath and washed up. 'I need to arrange the things we bought yesterday at the shops. Sesshomaru will need to get a bedroom ready for her and I need to get some of the servants to make my new kimonos.' I thought as I got out of the bath and drained it. Sesshomaru knocked on the door. I wrapped a towel around myself and told him he could come in.

Sesshomaru walked in and gave me a morning hug and kiss I brushed my hair and teeth. I put my hair up in an elegant bun and walked out. I could hear Sesshomaru start his own bath and get in. I saw a black kimono on the bed that Sesshomaru must have put out. I put it on and opened the door to go down to breakfast when Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom. He told me to stay right outside the door and to not go anywhere else. I wondered why he didn't want me to go anywhere but I did as I was told.

Sesshomaru came out only minutes later wearing his usual kimono. 'I wish he would wear something else then just his regular kimono all the time.' I thought as we walked down to breakfast. I sat down in my seat and saw as the servants brought out our food. One of the servants went to Sesshomaru telling him that the articles are in the main hall and that I told them to put them there so he wouldn't get into trouble. Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

He turned to me. "Rin why did you tell them to put the articles we bought yesterday in the main hall?" He asked me putting his fork on the plate waiting for my answer. "I wanted to put them in certain places and in certain rooms. Plus I didn't want the servants to be he ones to screw things up and you yelling at them I rather do it myself and get it right and not waste servants and time." I told him with a smile. He turned back to his food with a nod and took another bite.

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked at Rin through the corner of my eye thinking why she would pity servants. I thought maybe she was friends with one of them and didn't mind since she was human herself. I continued to eat my food in silence. I Heard Rin call a servant to get her more tea and I saw the servant bow and walk off. When the servant returned she asked if I would like anything. I shook my head no, the servant walked away and returned to the kitchen.

After breakfast Rin went to the main hall and I went to my study. I had to make my own preparations for when the eastern lord arrived she was going to arrive later tonight around 6:00. I had 10 hours until she got to the castle. I went to the east wing and found a room, right wear the sun rose. I told a servant that was the room the eastern lord was to stay in and told him to tell Rin.

I went back to my study and found Rin decorating it with flowers. I smiled at her kindness the flower arrangements were lovely. I sat down at my desk and saw a mountain of paper work I groaned in annoyance 'being a lord isn't all its cracked up to be' I thought. Rin walked up to me when she herd me groan and kissed my cheek. "Why are you so glum honey?" She said in a sweet tone and a word she has never called me.

"Paper work" I said as if it was endless. "Oh" She said and she tossed all the paper work in the trash bin and took it with her. I couldn't believe she did that all that was laws and death sentences and…. "NO RIN!" I ran after her and caught up to her in a second. I dug into the trash bin taking out all the paper work I needed. A servant passed by and cocked his head at me. I glared at him and he went on his way. After I got all the paperwork out of the trash bin I returned to my study.

I did all the paperwork in less then an hour. I went to the main hall to see Rin bustling around making arrangements for when the eastern lord arrived. Rin only met the eastern lord once before but she did like her. I Went over to Rin and wrapped my arm around her. She didn't mind me having only one arm, that's why I love her.

Rin's POV

I couldn't wait till the eastern lord got here. I looked up to her when I was growing up, and look at me now I'm a lordess! I smiled and leaped for joy as I walked down the hall. It was now only nine hours away. Sesshomaru walk up behind me and hugged me, kissing the side of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Rin turned around and hugged sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hugged Rin back and kissed her on her head. "9 hours Rin till everything needs to be in place, you know that right?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin and him walked through the halls so he could show her where her room will be. "Yeah I know this Sesshomaru, that's all the time I need." Rin told him when they reached the room in the east wing.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and Rin went back to the main hall and got some servants to help her carry the articles that were to be put in the eastern lords room. Rin went around putting the flower arrangements and tapestries in various places. Rin finished with that and walked into the southern wing toward the dinning area. She saw there were new windows put in several places, and she walked past them looking out at the scenery outside.

Rin sent some servants to get several things from the main hall. They returned a couple minutes latter and placed them in the corner. Rin did the same to this room that she did to the eastern lords bed room. When she was finished it was around 5:00 P.M.. She went to her old bed chambers and got an elegant kimono out.

Sesshomaru stood in the door way watching Rin. When she turned around she looked up at him and tilted her head. Sesshomaru shook his head and held out another kimono and this one was black with red designs on it. Rin took it from him and nodded. She went to her new bed chambers and washed up and then changed into the new kimono the servants made for her.

By this time it was 5:50 Rin walked down to the main entrance to see Sesshomaru opening the door for the eastern lord and several other youkai. Rin went to the door and the eastern lord gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" Rin asked the eastern lord. The eastern lord nodded and she fallowed Rin to her bed chambers.

"Rin such a lovely bedroom. I thank you" the eastern lord said. "Dinner is almost ready. It will be in the southern wing" Rin stated. The eastern lord nodded her approval and Rin walked out o the room to let the eastern lord have some peace. The eastern lord get some of her servants to unpack her things and walked out to the southern wing.

Rin came walking into the dinning room and sat down in her normal chair next to Sesshomaru's right. The different youkai around her nodded to her. The eastern lord came in and sat at the other end of the table. Sesshomaru came in last everyone stood and he sat down. Sesshomaru waved his hand and everyone sat down in unison. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he smiled at her. The eastern lord started to talk to the youkai to the left of her.

Rin started to talk to one of the youkai next to her and Sesshomaru the same. "Ah that is such a pretty name Rin, my name is Haru" the youkai told Rin. Sesshomaru listened in on the conversation. Rin told Haru about her self and haru did the same. Sesshomaru listened to Rin speak of her past even though she didn't put in the part about being killed by the wolf pack.

After dinner everyone returned to there living quarters. Rin changed into her night cloths and got into bed. Sesshomaru came out and laid next to her. Rin laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest and sighed in contentment. Sesshomaru listened to her breathing slow and fell asleep just after she did.

Next morning

Sesshomaru woke up and looked at Rin. He walked to the bathroom trying not to wake her up and got washed up. When Sesshomaru was washed he got out and wrapped himself in a towel. Sesshomaru brushed his hair and his teeth. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom and found one of the kimonos that he doesn't wear often. It was black with red imprints like his usual kimono. Sesshomaru put it on and sat out some cloths for Rin and walked out of the bedroom.

Rin woke up only minutes latter to see that Sesshomaru had already left for breakfast. She washed up and brushed her hair and teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and saw a pure white kimono. She put it on and smiled a bit to herself. "White really isn't my color but it was sweat that Sesshomaru got me one." Rin said and she walked to the southern wing.

When Rin got to the dinning area for breakfast, Sesshomaru was in deep discussion with one of the other youkai. Sesshomaru looked around when he heard her come in and smiled. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Sesshomaru asked Rin in a I-Hope-So tone. "Yes I did thank you Sesshomaru" Rin answered him as she sat down to his right.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued his conversation with the youkai. Rin saw Haru sitting next to her again and smiled at him. "Good morning Haru did you sleep well in the castle." Rin asked Haru. "Yes I did thank you vary much Rin" Haru answered as Rin grabbed a role and butter from the huge plate in front of her.

The Eastern lord looked across the table at Rin and smiled at her when she looked in her direction. Rin smiled back and continued to talk to Haru between bites of her roll. Sesshomaru looked at Haru with a look that could freeze everything in heaven earth and hell. Haru looked at Sesshomaru unblinkingly and nodded knowing that this was his mate and not to touch her.

Haru then looked back at Rin and talked more with her about what it is like in the eastern lands. Rin took another bite of her roll swallowed and nodded. "The western lands don't get as much sun as the eastern as you can tell from how pale I am" Rin said and Haru saw what she was talking about. Rin's skin was pale she looked like she was brought back from the dead. Rin finished her roll and got some other articles of food that had been placed in front of her and ate while Haru told her more things about the eastern lands good points and bad points.

After breakfast Sesshomaru had a meeting with the eastern lord and a couple other of the youkai. Rin went to the gardens with some servants and looked around at the flowers. "Nothing I haven't seen all summer long." Rin said bored. She looked around and saw the normal roses and sakura blossoms. She continued to look around and she looked at a particulars flower she liked but disliked. A black rose vary pretty but deadly Sesshomaru told her to never touch this flower it was a poison in Zarkanand but that's pretty much all it was.

One of the servants saw she was near the black rose and took her hand and dragged her away from it. Rin protested saying she wasn't going to touch it but she was still being dragged away. Rin sat on the garden bench with a I-Wasn't -going-to-disobey look. Rin looked back at the rose and sighed. "I wasn't going to touch it I swear." Rin told the servant. "We can't be risking your life m'lord." One of the servants told her. She got up and walked off the servants fallowing behind her.

Rin thought to herself wondering when Sesshomaru would get out of the meeting. The servants were talking with each other about what they were going to be doing latter tonight and about what to cook for dinner. Rin rolled her eyes she had a servant friend and knew they really didn't have lives. She felt sorry for them sometimes but then she remembered that most of them don't do there jobs well and then she remembered that she was a lordess she couldn't think that way but only about her friend.

Rin walked back inside and sighed. "Why must everyone worry about me 24/7?" she thought as she walked into her room. By now it was almost lunch time, servants were bustling around getting lunch ready. Rin walked down to the dinning hall after going to the bathroom and she found her friend. "Amarante!" Rin squealed. The two girls hugged and Amarante told her about how she was so busy since the eastern lord come.

"Why?" Rin asked in her normal tone. "The eastern lord didn't ask me for anything but lord Sesshomaru-sama has asked me for many things." Amarante told Rin. "Well im not so sure is Sesshomaru approves of me being your friend still so ill have to talk to him latter and tell him about you he shouldn't mind now but if he dose then I personally will find you a home and a job some wear in the western lands.

Amarante thanked Rin and told her she should get back to work. Rin and Amarante hugged and said good bye. Rin saw some youkai coming in and she ducked out of site. Rin crawled under the table to the end where Sesshomaru sits and stood up behind his chair. Rin dusted herself off which she didn't really need to do since the floor was spotless. She walked out when she saw none of the youkai were looking and smiled at them when they looked over. They nodded to her and went back to talking.

Rin sighed and sat down in her normal spot. Everyone else came in fallowed by Sesshomaru everyone stood and sat when he waved his hand. "Rin, may I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin turned to face him. "You just did." Rin said with a laugh and got several unbelieving looks from the youkai. Sesshomaru waved his hand and the youkai went back to what they were doing. "Yes Sesshomaru you can ask me a question." Rin answered. "One of the servants told me you were by some poisons flowers today. I thought I told you to stay away from those flowers?" Sesshomaru said with concern clear in his voice. "No Sesshomaru-sama you told me to not touch them u didn't say I couldn't look at them." Rin explained and got a couple raised eye brows from impressed youkai. _'She has a point did say that'_ Sesshomaru thought and nodded "I did say that Rin you're right you may look at the flowers just don't touch them." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same Rin spent the rest of her day in the garden, Sesshomaru in meetings, and servants dragging her away from things she wasn't supposed to touch. After everyone went to there chambers Rin felt sick she ran to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. Sesshomaru came in worried something was wrong with her. Rin walked out of the bathroom latter after cleaning her mouth off and laid in bed.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "Rin would you like to go to the doctor tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes Sesshomaru just incase im really sick" Rin answered back and laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru fell asleep shortly after she did.

Next morning

Sesshomaru woke and Rin was not beside him. He ran to the dinning area having a strange feeling. He got there and grabbed Rin hugging her as if he would never let go. Rin hugged him back in confusion. Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her back to the bed chambers. He sat her on the bed and told her to stay. Rin did as she was told and sat there thinking of reasons why he would do that.

Sesshomaru came out minutes latter and kissed Rin. "Would you like to go to the doctor now?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded. They went to the closest village and Rin went in. A couple hours latter Rin came out with a tear stained face. Sesshomaru went over to her and asked what was wrong. "We are...having a child..." She said holding onto Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru looked surprised but happy. He hugged her "Rin don't cry its ok this is great news." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her. "But...I don't know how to take care of a child." Rin said and let him pick her up so they could go home and tell everyone there the great news. "Its ok Rin we can do this together ok?" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

When they got home they went into the dinning area for lunch. Half way through lunch Sesshomaru stood up and got everyone's attention. Everyone looked up and looked at him with a confused look. "I have an announcement to make." Sesshomaru said with his normal tone but has a smile on his face. "Rin my mate" At this point Rin stood up beside Sesshomaru and took his hand. "Will be having a child in 9 months time." Sesshomaru told everyone and all the woman invited Rin to talk with them in the eastern tea room afterwards. Rin gladly excepted and the man invited Sesshomaru to talk in the western wings tea room afterwards as well and Sesshomaru excepted.

(A/N: YAY! the good news came in this chappie ok everyone be happy that I made this chappie because im sick at home and im supposed to be helping my friend at school. I got that nazele drip thing what ever you call it I don't even think I spelled that right. But I was bored so im writing im supposed to be doing my project but shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ok well anyway I need baby names! im having a contest throughout the next couple of chappies im holding a baby name contest ok who ever gives me the best name wins you can submit one and vote for one I will post all the names on my next chappie. Love you all im not sure if im going to make it a boy or a girl so send in both types of names please bye bye all.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After dinner Rin went to the tea room in the east wing and Sesshomaru went to the tea room in the west wing. They talked about several things in the tea rooms. The women talked about there mates and children. The men they talked about sex positions and there mates. ( --; typical man! )

Rin talked about Sesshomaru to the women and told them about baby names she was thinking of. Sesshomaru talked about what Rin and him did on "that night" and about Rin and the men listened in with the most interest. Night came after a couple hours of talking and they all went to there chambers.

"Rin, what did you and the rest of the women talk about?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as they were getting ready to go to bed. "Baby names, our mates, and stuff that would help the pain during labor. What did you an the men talk about Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked him in a matter of fact voice. "Ummmmm...Well our mates and...other...stuff..." Sesshomaru said not wanting to tell her he talked about them having sex with the men.

Rin kissed him on the cheek and got into bed. She laid across Sesshomaru's half of the bed and smiled at him. Sesshomaru smirked at her getting an idea. "Ok night Rin love you" Sesshomaru said getting ready to lay on top of her. Rin squealed and hurt his ears and moved not wanting to be laid on. Sesshomaru shook his head to make the ringing go away and laid down.

Rin hit him hard on the chest with a _SLAP!_ And he winced. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a hurt look. Rin looked at her hand in confusion. "Rin you're getting stronger." Sesshomaru stated rubbing his chest wear she hit him. "How?" Rin asked worried she really hurt him bad. "Because when I marked you, you became a part of me and im a part of you for that to happen I gave you some of my blood, so now you are changing into a henyou."Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"So how long till my transformation is complete?" Rin asked. "Tonight you will get dog ears and your strength will continue to increase till it is the right level" Sesshomaru stated as if he knew everything that will change with her. "Will the baby come sooner?" Rin asked in a scared voice. "Yes, the baby will come sooner Rin but just in about a month or two." Sesshomaru told her trying to calm her down.

"Two months! I wont even have enough time to get all the baby stuff and set up the room!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru held her "Rin we have servants to do that just give them a design and I will bring you down to the village and you can pick out colors, designs, and stuff. Rin laid back down and so did Sesshomaru.

With Ace

Ace looked through the window to the castle. He jumped in silently and went to the eastern side of the castle. When he got there he went to Rin's old room. He grunted and walked away thinking to himself _'Damn they must be mates now...oh well we can easily fix that."_ He ran silently to the western side. He saw a demoness from the eastern lands and killed her silently. He continued on his way.

He made it to Sesshomaru and Rin's bed room without any more problems and opend the door. He hissed at the sight of Sesshomaru touching HIS! Rin. He ran out silently back to the dinning area. He sat on the window sill waiting. Thinking of a way to get Rin to wake Rin up before the rest.

'_If I get Rin to wake up before everyone else then I can take her but it needs to be timed just right and Sesshomaru can't notice till after I leave or everything will be ruined. Now how can I do that? I could always hack into her mind and make her wake up...but I don't want her to lose her sleep over my selfishness...but then I really don't have a choice. I cant walk in there and just take her...Sesshomaru would wake and kill me right on the spot...and of coarse I wouldn't be expecting it and then it would turn into ace hunting season.'_

He grunted and waited for morning to come. When morning did come he went into Rin's mind and woke her. She woke and came downstairs. Ace saw Rin come in, She was just ready to scream and he ran over and held his hand over her mouth. He jumped out the window just before Sesshomaru came running in. He hid in the shadows and waited for Sesshomaru to go running.

Rin bit his hand and he hissed at her. Ace ran silently away with Rin over his shoulder kicking and screaming. When they finally got back to the house in the northern lands he put her down and let her scream at him like he knew she would and went to go get her some things from their bedroom.

(A/N: I know short chappie but I need to go to bed and I had a really busy day and my mouth is killing me because I had a dentist appointment and my mother is bitchen I promise to make a bigger chappie then this one next time. Oh and the baby names I have so far are

Boy: Tsuki moon or Ryo dragon (kirara242)

Girl:Koibito beloved angel(kirara242)

Boy: Matthias, or Mathyus (Hiei)

Morna


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:Babies and waiting

It has been a month now and Rin was showing now. Ace Was thinking He was the one that got her pregnant. Sesshomaru all but gave up on looking for Rin it seemed so hopeless he has looked thoroughly through all of feudal Japan twice and no sign of Rin.

Inuyasha came over to his half brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru come we'll take you home so you don't try anything stupid" Inuyasha said and helped his half brother off the ground where he was lying. Sesshomaru stood and walked back to kaede's hut. _'I don't want to go home unless Rin is there with me'_ Sesshomaru thought he sat in the darkest corner there was in the room and looked around in the dark.

Inuyasha came in and shook his head. "Sesshomaru we will find her" Inuyasha stated. "WE'VE LOOKED THROUGH JAPAN TWICE INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru lost it he couldn't stand it everything his father taught him left his head. He couldn't let this happen he knew it was going to happen and now he couldn't find her. Inuyasha's ears twitched then went flat on his head. "Sesshomaru I know we have looked two times but the second time we looked we found a place we didn't look im sure there is at least one place we haven't looked and they couldn't leave Japan so fast."Inuyasha told his elder brother hoping he wouldn't get mad again like he just did.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. "I know Inuyasha I just hope you're right."Sesshomaru said falling asleep hoping tomorrow would bring promise. Inuyasha took his spot on the other side on the room watching his brother sleep, slowly falling asleep himself. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's lap and Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome. Kirrarra was curled up next to Sango who head was on Miroku's lap and miroku was leaning up against the far wall.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard everyone was asleep in the hut and stepped out of the hut silently. He had to find Rin he ran around Japan in search of Rin. Sesshomaru returned at sunrise and went into the corner he was in. "Where have you been all night Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes still closed. Sesshomaru went over to his brother to see if he is awake. Inuyasha opened his eyes and Sesshomaru fell back. "My god Inuyasha don't do that I thought you were still sleeping!" Sesshomaru whispered so he wouldn't wake the others.

"If I was able to get up I would but Kagome is one: still sleeping and two: sleeping on my lap"Inuyasha said in a whisper too. "True...oh and to answer your question I was out looking for Rin." Sesshomaru told his younger brother with sadness in his voice. Sadness Inuyasha has never heard before in his brothers voice. "Sesshomaru you need to rest, sleep in two hours we will leave to look again." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grunted and sat over in the corner mumbling something like 'I don't need sleep im a full youkai.' Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes letting sleep take over him once more.

With Rin and Ace

"LAT ME GO BACK HOME YOU BASTERD!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Ace let her scream her hearts content out he was not letting her go. "Rin you may scream all you wish I am not letting you go." Ace stated with a grunt. Rin through a cup at him and it hit his head shattering the glass. Ace hissed and ran up to her he slapped her and she went flying across the room. Rin screamed out and held her stomach glad her back took the full blow. Rin cried and Ace left the room. Rin cried in the coroner of the room and thought of if she was to ever see Sesshomaru again and why he hasn't found her yet.

Rin got up and wandered around this was the first time Ace had left her alone twice she had tried to get a shower but Ace fallowed her into the shower every time. She sighed and thought of a way she could escape she knew where she was she just needed to go west and she would be in Sesshomaru's lands. Rin walked outside and Ace still didn't notice. She turned around after closing the door only to come face to face with Ace's arms that were crossed infront of his chest. Rin whined and walked back inside knowing she would be punished latter after she had the child which he said he would kill if it wasn't his. Rin had gone through so much pain in the past month that she didn't care what he did to her but she didn't want him to hurt her child.

Ace turned his head to the west and shook his head. _' There at it again' _He thought with a grunt. Ace went into the house and hugged Rin. Rin tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use he was to strong. "Consider yourself lucky your having a child or I would punish you right now." Ace said with a menacing voice. He let go of her and she sat in a chair looking at her breakfast that was put out earlier.

Rin scowled at the food in front of her she was hungry but she didn't want to eat it. She wanted to get out of this dump and get back to the castle and be with Sesshomaru and have a true breakfast prepared for her. She ate her food and then went to the bed room she was sharing unwillingly with Ace. She plopped herself on the bed and moaned in pain when the baby kicked.

She felt the baby roll and went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. She really didn't have to go to the bathroom but she felt sick. She wish Sesshomaru was here to comfort her. A tear ran down her face when she thought that Sesshomaru would never get to see his child if it was born here and he would not be with her when she gave birth to him/her she didn't know yet if she was still home she could have one to kaede's village and found out what it was but that was not an option.

Rin threw up n the bathroom just before she got to the trash can it was all over the floor and she knew Ace would be mad. She didn't want to get hit again so she cleaned it up, trying her best to bend down. She touched her face and winced at the pain the shot through it when she touched the spot where he hit her. She regretted she threw the cup the minute after she heard him hiss at her.

With Sesshomaru and the gang

Sesshomaru was sniffing the air again for any trace of Rin's sent. How he wished he could smell it again, to run his fingers through her raven black hair, and look into her chocolate brown eyes. He looked back at Inuyasha, who was sniffing the ground for any trace that could be Rin's sent or Ace's. Kagome with a smile on her face holding out the piece of paper for Inuyasha to smell again.

Sesshomaru shook his head at this gesture and looked ahead into a clearing with a house in it. He ran to it and everyone fallowed. Sesshomaru heard yelling on the inside, It sounded like when Rin was yelling at Jaken when she was little. _'Rin!'_ Sesshomaru thought and looked in the window. He saw a woman with long raven black hair and a man with two swords on his back. He wished the woman would turn around so he could see her face. The man slapped her and she went flying into the wall. He heard her say _'But I cleaned it up I did and I mopped I didn't mean to!'_

The woman got up and Sesshomaru saw her face. _'Rin it is you!'_ Sesshomaru thought and Inuyasha and the others came running. "Rin is in there im gonna kill him for ever touching my woman!" Sesshomaru whispered sounding like koga for a second. Sesshomaru walked up to the door knocked and waited for Ace to answer. " GO ANSWER THE DOOR BITCH!" Ace commanded Rin and she walked up and opened the door. Sesshomaru held a hand to her mouth and put his finger up to his lips. She nodded and stepped out the door. Ace saw he do this and rushed over to the door when it was being slammed. Rin ran over to Kirrarra and jumped on her back, just as Ace was coming out.

Ace lunged at Kirrarra just as she jumped into the air. Sesshomaru lunged at Ace and he dodged. Ace takes out his two swords and runs behind Sesshomaru and attacks him with suck grace he just barley missed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lunged for Ace and hit him. Ace did a hand spring so he wouldn't hit the ground. He landed on his feet without a sound. Ace ran forward and Sesshomaru took out the tokijin and there two swords collided. Sesshomaru pushed Ace off his sword with a shove. Ace didn't expect this and staggered back. Sesshomaru didn't care how good of a fighter Ace was no one was better at wielding a sword then he was. Sesshomaru raced forward and swung his sword at Ace's middle. He missed any vital organs. But still he got a hit. Ace ignored the wound and Hit Sesshomaru's sword with his and pushed him out of the way.

Ace jumped and hit Kirrarra in the stomach and she fell to the ground transforming into her normal size. Sango picked her up and candled her in her arms. Miroku stepped in front of Rin and was about to unleash his wind tunnel when Sesshomaru made a hit to Ace's back. Ace fell to the ground and Sesshomaru picked him up by his hair. He took Ace's swords and flung them across the clearing. "If you ever touch my mate again I'll personally make sure you go to the darkest side of hell." Sesshomaru said with a calm voice and killed him.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him thanking the lord he was ok. "Oh Sesshomaru-sama I thought I would never see you again!" Rin cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru held Rin as tight as he possibly could without hurting her. He never wanted to let go of her for fear she would be kidnaped again. Inuyasha and the gang looked at Rin's now bulging stomech and then Sesshomaru and Rin told them the good news. Inuyasha and the gang congratulated them and Sesshomaru ran Rin back to the castle and made sure she didn't get up for the next month.

(A/N:ok nice long chappie for everyone here are the names I don't want anymore names I just need votes here are the names start voting ill count the votes up and ill post them on my next chappie and then the one after that is the one that will have the baby's birth in it. Ok love you all mwazz hugs

Star Kusanagi

Boy: Tsuki moon

Boy: Ryo dragon

Girl:Koibito beloved angel

(From Kirara242)

Boy: Matthias,

Boy: Mathyus

(From Hiei)

Boy: Kai

Girl: Roberi lovely

(From keeper-of-the-triforce)

boy: Kurohko(kooroko)

Girl: Kiranna (key-ran-a)

(From Sweetapple1189)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Rin was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Sesshomaru to come back with her tea. Sesshomaru had gotten healers to make sure that all her bruises were tended to. Rin was reading a book in bed that Sesshomaru had gotten for her. She flipped the page. All of a sudden she felt a little wet. Feeling the bed she yelled "Sesshomaru!" Her yelled echoed through the castle were Sesshomaru heard and immediately ran to her. The door flew open to reveal a vary scared Sesshomaru. Rin looked at him and said "My water broke Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's amber eyes grew wide as he stared down at his mate. Rin looked up at her mate with pain filled eyes. Sesshomaru called for the nearest servant, telling him that his mate was having the baby the servant went to go get as many female servants as he could find. Sesshomaru sat beside her and kissed her hand. "Sesshomaru I'm scared." Rin admitted to him. Sesshomaru nodded replying. "I know you are Rin but you can do this" Rin closed her eyes as the servants came in. They pushed Sesshomaru out and Rin was left alone with all the servants, and Sesshomaru's last words.

One Hour Later

Sesshomaru was pacing in the hall waiting for news from the servants. The Inuyasha gang had come to see Sesshomaru...Well Kagome and the rest did not Inuyasha, Kagome forced him to come. Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's arm and said "Sesshomaru calm down she is ok." He glared at the girl and walked off.

Sesshomaru's POV

That girl thinks she know's everything it makes me sick. I walked to the Library and sat on one of the chairs sighing. I looked at the two books that were still there. I picked up mine and started to read it. I knew that my actions were harsh, for they did help me find Rin, and the human girl was only trying to help me calm down. How the hell would she feel if she was going to become a father any moment, she can't because she isn't male! Females think they have it bad, well they don't. At least they know what the baby is going to be, if they are going to be ok, and what the hell is happening! I set the book back down with a loud thud on the glass table. Looking around my library I sighed again a bit flustered all though my features did not show it.

Kagome's POV

I sighed and looked to wear Sesshomaru walked off to. Sometimes he can be so rude. I was only trying to help him calm down! I sat down next to Inuyasha who was mumbling to himself about how he didn't want to be here. "Inuyasha shut up it's you're sister-in-law!" I yelled at him a bit flustered from what Sesshomaru had done. Inuyasha looked at me and glared. I glared right back at him and sighed. Shippou climbed on my lap and I cuddled with him.

Inuyasha's POV

I can't believe I had to come to this stupid thing. Not like we are going to be able to see the kid tonight. I can hear Sesshomaru now, he is going to make up leave as soon as he hears that she is ok. I need to get out of here! I got up and walked to the main entrance but was stopped by a glaring Kagome. This whole thing is stupid. Why we have to wait for this stupid kid to give birth is beyond me.

I sat back down and started mumbling again. You could hear screams coming from the room. I covered my ears glaring at Kagome. Kagome didn't hear anything, she was human. '_lucky_' I thought as my ears started to feel like they were bleeding. I heard a smack and shook my head knowing Miroku just tried something.

Miroku's POV

"Sango it wasn't my fault a demon possessed my hand and I couldn't control it!" I said and Sango glared at me. "Yeah its called your mind!" She said and took Kirara and walked off. I sighed and looked around the castle. The halls were big no wear have I seen a place this big. sighing I continued to look through the castle and came upon the exit to the garden. '_I'm sure Sesshomaru wont mind if I went and looked at his garden.'_ I thought and walked into the garden.

Sango's POV

'_Miroku is so Infuriating! why must he grope me!'_ I thought as I walked through the castle. I came upon a library and walked in looking around at all the shelves. Sesshomaru came up behind me and said "What are you doing here?" I jumped and said "I was only looking Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sighed and walked back to his seat that he came from. I fallowed and said "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" He turned to me and said "Why in all of the seven hells would I tell you what's wrong?" He asked and I sighed.

"Well The least you could do is talk to me...not like I would judge you of what you say..." Sesshomaru Stayed quiet for some time and looked away. "You are a worthless human...I don't have to speak to you." I got up and said "Well Sesshomaru, you should think about that because if you thought all humans were worthless would you have saved Rin from death a long time ago? Would Rin be having your children? Think about that for a while..." I walked to the door and turned around. "When you are finished thinking about that you might as well come back into the hall because Rin is almost done giving birth." I then walked out closing the door behind me.

Authors POV

Sesshomaru sat there for a while thinking about what Sango had said. Rin was having his children after all. Why did he save her all those years ago? Sesshomaru's mind was spinning an a vain attempt to figure out why he loved the human girl. Sesshomaru sighed and got up out of the chair walking to the hall where a servant came out of the room and smiled saying "Lord Sesshomaru, Lordess Rin wishes to see you" Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw Rin holding two babies in her arms. Sesshomaru got the biggest smile on his face when he saw the three laying there in the bed.

Sesshomaru sat on the bedside next to Rin and kissed her forehead. Rin handed one of the babies to Sesshomaru and he gladly took the little boy. Rin was holding the little girl in her hands. "What will we name them?" Rin asked Sesshomaru with a soft smile. Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said "Ryo, for the boy" Rin nodded and looked down to the little girl in her arms. "And I think the little girl will be named Koibito" Rin nodded again saying "The gang can come in.

Sesshomaru let the gang in and they sat down in chairs around the room. Sesshomaru took his seat back on the bedside. Sango and Kagome both took turns holding the baby. Inuyasha looked at the babies and snorted looking away. Shippou was asleep out on chair out in the hall that had been provided by a servant. Miroku was standing next to Inuyasha, his arms crossed, looking over at the woman and Sesshomaru holding the babies. After about an hour Sesshomaru noted that the babies were hungry and that Rin was getting tiered. Sesshomaru handed the baby back to Rin and stood. "Rin is getting tiered I think it would be best if you left...We will come down to Kaede's village tommarow and see if the babies are ok." The gang left after saying good bye to everyone. Sesshomaru closed the door and sat back on the bed. Rin was already feeding her two children.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I love you Sesshomaru" She said softly and Sesshomaru kissed her saying "I love you too" Once The babies had fallen asleep Sesshomaru took them from Rin and placed them in the provided crib. "I will have to get another crib for them" He told Rin and got into bed next to her. The sheets had been changed and everything had been taken out of the room so Sesshomaru need not worry about that. Rin smiled and Laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest falling asleep. Sesshomaru smiled and fell asleep as well.

(A/N: I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of One Last Chance I love you all and you all have been great to me and my story! . bye bye!)

Morna


End file.
